


Behind Closed Doors

by Beek_100



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Secrets, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beek_100/pseuds/Beek_100
Summary: Paul is getting tired of keeping secrets.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone in about half an hour, unlike anything else I’ve posted, I hope you enjoy!

As he pulled on his shirt and grabbed his wallet from where it had been discarded on the floor, Paul wondered why he did this to himself.

 

The other man slept soundly on the bed, light snores emanating from his still form as Paul finished styling himself into a more appropriate appearance that would hopefully not look like such a walk of shame as he left. He hated this feeling.

 

It felt as though he was leaving a piece of himself in the bed. And in a way he was. He loved Daryl, more than anything in the world; he made Paul feel wanted, appreciated, cared for. And Paul adored everything about him, even his annoying habits. As, he was sure, the man’s husband did as well.

 

They hadn’t intended to begin the affair. Daryl’s husband, Aaron, was a Senator’s assistant whose job took him away from home most nights, which was where Paul had come in. Initially the two men had just spent the nights Paul came round drinking, watching baseball and ordering pizza. It had evolved one night when Daryl asked Paul to sleep over after having too much to drink- they had woken up naked in Daryl and Aaron’s bed the next day and didn’t speak for several weeks. When they had seen each other again, it was at their mutual friends, Tara and Denise’s, engagement party. A bout of awkward small talk followed by a lot of deep eye contact had found the two men in a bathroom stall, with Paul on his knees while Daryl did his best to keep his moans in by biting on his hand.

 

The affair had developed from there onwards. Every Tuesday and Friday, Paul came round to hang out at their house, while Daryl visited Paul at his apartment most other days under the pretence of working late.

 

The arrangement was beginning to wear very thin for the younger man, who hesitated more and more each time he had to leave the married couple’s house after fucking his best friend. He knew it wouldn’t take much for him to end their marriage- a misplaced text message sent to Aaron by mistake, a used condom left somewhere in the room before Daryl could carefully dispose of it as usual. But he couldn’t do that, because then Daryl would hate him, and that would be worse than any of this bullshit he was putting himself through.

 

He shook those thoughts from his mind, took one last look at the sleeping man and turned to leave, clicking the bedroom door shut quietly as he did so.

 

He tiptoed through the house to where he had kicked off his shoes the night before in his and Daryl’s haste to get to the bedroom. It was usually like this, Paul would always arrive feeling a level of guilt inside as Daryl carefully made sure to bolt the front door in case Aaron came home early, but was easily distracted by the muscled hunter grabbing his hips and attacking his neck.

 

As Paul tied his shoes, he tried to wipe his mind clean of what they had done the night before, how the older man had raked his nails along Paul’s back so hard he was sure there’d be marks, how he held Paul down as he went down on him and the hard drag of his large cock deep inside Paul’s ass like it was going to emerge from his throat—

 

He rubbed his hands over his face as he willed the erection that had begun to grow down so he could leave without anymore shame than he would already feel.

 

A quiet buzzing made him pause. He glanced over to the coffee table and noticed Daryl’s abandoned phone. He could clearly see the image of Aaron’s face on the screen, indicating a message from him.

 

Feet moving before he even realised they had, Paul found himself hovering over the table, tapping on the screen to read the text that had come through, against his better judgement.

 

Aaron 7.15am: Hey, babe, got the morning off from campaign prep, gonna be home with breakfast in 20 mins, see you soon! Love you xxx

 

Paul’s hand shook as he read and reread the words several times. Instead of making him panic, they made him angry. He had never felt jealous or possessive before about someone, but in this moment he couldn’t stop the building rage inside him at the loving message from his lover’s husband. Daryl was his, he fucked Paul better than anyone else ever had, and did things with Paul he would never think of doing with Aaron. They had a much stronger connection, but Daryl never let Paul tell him he loved him, said it made the guilt over having an affair so much worse.

 

An idea popped into his mind, one that he promised himself he wouldn’t entertain. He tried to fight it, paced in front of the couch for several moments before all rational thought was chased off by the unfairness of the situation. He decided he no longer cared.

 

He unlocked Daryl’s phone with the code only he- not Aaron- knew and began to type.

 

Daryl 7.18am: Sounds great, can’t wait to see you, I’ll be waiting to have breakfast in bed ;) xxx

 

He placed the phone back on the coffee table and gently slipped his shoes back off. He made his way over to the front door and undid the bolt and chain that were so carefully latched the night before.

 

As he turned to walk back to the bedroom, he whipped off his shirt and threw his phone and wallet onto the table next to Daryl’s. He smirked to himself as he entered the room, happy to see the older man had rolled over in his sleep and had exposed his naked body, morning wood on full show.

 

Paul undid the button on his jeans and slid them down his legs. He knew Daryl loved being woken up to have sex.

 

He glanced at the alarm clock. He had 15 minutes.

 

Better make them count, he thought as he made his way over to the other man, closing the bedroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
